


Whumptober 2020 - 14 - Branding

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 1





	Whumptober 2020 - 14 - Branding

Ziggy struggled against the ties binding his wrists and ankles. He wasn’t sure how he got here but he was at one of the cartel bases. 

“You shouldn’t have crossed us. You joined us, you’re one of us forever. But since you cost us money, we  _ completely _ own you now. You’ll never have freedom again, got it?” A man scowled.

Ziggy nodded slowly, wondering what was going to happen. He flinched when he saw a branding iron being heated in a fire. 

His shirt was ripped off and the iron was brought closer. He tried to fight it but soon the brand was on his chest. He screamed and tried to back away as it crackled and burnt into his skin. 

His voice was raw when they finally pulled away. He tried to look up but he was pulled into unconsciousness.


End file.
